1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for data networks wherein data collections or programs are administered as software objects at a central location and, at the request of computers coupled to the data network, are temporarily made available via the data network to the respectively requesting computer for use, whereby the use is coupled to authorizations allocated to the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data banks can be driven via networks and data collections thereat can be interrogated. Programs can also be made available on demand via computers connected to data networks. In both instances, the central administration of such software objects offers the advantage that the most recent state of information or the most recent program version is always available. The access is usually bond to corresponding authorizations that can differ greatly with reference to individual software objects. Fees are also often to be paid for the use of the software objects, so that an acquisition of the scope of usage is necessary.